Here We Go Again
by anayalovedisney
Summary: A story that came to me in a dream. An AU version of Catching Fire on how Katniss and Peeta become mentors of the Quarter Quell and how they meet the other Victors.


I wake up to a chill stiffness in the air. _It's Reaping Day. _I spring out of bed and run down the hall to Prim's room. Even though I've been crowned victor for the 74th Hunger Games, does not spare Prim of the Reaping. _It makes her chances greater._ I peep through the crack in the door into her room.

"Good Morning Little Duck" I say with a soft smile.

She just looks up at me and gives me a half smile.

I bring myself forward and slide down next to her, putting my arm around her. In response, she leans into me and begins to speak.

"Katniss you heard the Quarter Quell announcement" She says sniffling.

_She's right. The Quarter Quell is a "Special Edition Hunger Games" per say, where they have been preapproved by the Capitol in the first installments of The Hunger Games. When Snow's dried up lips read, "The Second Quarter Quell theme for this year will be any young man or woman between the ages of 12 and 16", my heart dropped. The previous Quarter, where Haymitch won, was double the tributes, but now this.._

"Prim you'll be fine" I hug her to support my uncertainty.

She nods her head slightly then stiffens up. She wiggles away from my grasp and sits up straight. I kiss the top of her head and leave her room. _Prim's thirteen now, she's matured a lot since the last reaping from all that has happened to her. But she still needs me more than ever to assure her safety since; I can't volunteer for her anymore._

I make my way to my room and shut the door silently. I press my back against it and slide down to the ground, putting my face in my hands. _What am I even doing, telling her she's going to be okay? How do I know that for sure? I don't. _My breath begins to quicken on all the possible things that could go wrong and only one solution comes to my head. Peeta.

When my words fail, _Peeta's soar_. When my life becomes quicksand, _He's the sturdy branch I hold onto for dear life. So I call him_. He and Prim have gotten really close since Peeta and I came home from the Victory Tour almost six months ago, but Peeta and I have managed nothing more than an odd confusing friendship.

"Hello?" I hear a voice on the other line say.

I freeze. My voice is caught in my throat and I can't speak even if I wanted too.

"Katniss?" He says once more and I break out into embarrassing sobs that I hope Prim can't hear.

"Peeta I'm sorry, I really am, but it's Prim. And today's the reaping and I can no longer volunteer for her anymore and what's going to happen if she gets picked and please could you just come over and talk to her?" I say trying to muffle my sobs with my hand.

"Of course" is all he says before hanging up the phone.

I remain against the door trying to compose my sobbing when I hear the front door open and someone ascend the stairs. They make their way down the hall and lightly knock on Prim's door until I hear her small voice say come in. They stay in there for a while, ten or twenty minutes. I remain frozen like a statue glued to the back of my door, until I hear the footsteps again. Instead of taking the turn down the stairs, they stop in front of my door. I hold my breath anticipating the knock and when it does come, I stand in front of the door and open it slightly. _There's Peeta standing before me, halfway dressed for the reaping and his hair still a mess. _The look on his face is plastered with worry, but I don't give it a second thought that his words did the trick for Prim. He opens his arms and I gradually fall into them.

"Is she okay?" I finally croak out.

"Fine. And you?" He soothes smoothing my hair.

"I'm fine as long as she is" I whisper.

He pulls away and I suddenly miss him.

"Well then you're not completely fine" He says wiping my tears away with his thumbs. _I didn't realize I was even crying._

"I'll manage" I say looking down.

"I know you will" He says and kisses my forehead. That shocks me. _That's the first time he's kissed me in months._ I look straight at him and before I can protest, he's gone.

Prim is dressed in a plain light blue sundress that Cinna designed for her. _She looks absolutely lovely._

"Aw look at you! You look beautiful!" I say crouching down in front of her and smoothing her dress.

"Thanks, but I wish I looked like you" She says blushing.

_She's right. Cinna and the prep team stopped by to make sure I was looking nice, but appropriate for the reaping. A simple black pencil skirt, a lacy white short-sleeved shirt, and small heels that I can manage. My hair is down compared to the usual braid and my makeup is kept natural._

"No, I wish I looked like you, Little Duck, but I have to go and meet everyone at the square before the reaping starts" I say hugging her.

"Be careful and give Peeta a hug for me okay?" She says hugging back.

I hesitate a moment before saying, "Anything for you".

I look at my darling little sister one more time, before I pull myself away and head out the door.

Peeta is waiting for me at the front of my yard. I didn't ask him to wait nor are there any cameras, but I guess it would make good publicity for the "star-crossed lovers" to show up together. I try walking carefully down the stairs, but nearly trip and Peeta rushes over to me.

"I'm fine" I say smoothing my skirt and pushing Peeta's arms away from me.

He catches my eye and shakes his head a little. "I'm sorry, but you really do look beautiful."

"uh..uh..thanks" I stutter and start walking._ I thought he hated me._

He quickly catches up with me and starts walking beside me.

I stop. "Oh before I forget.." I quickly hug him before he has time to process what happened. "That's from Prim."

"Oh okay then" He says confused.

We begin to get closer to the square and I grab Peeta's hand. He stiffens for a moment then intertwines our fingers. All I can do at this point is concentrate not crushing Peeta's hand.

Its noon and the people have really started to pour in. I peak from between the crack of the large double doors of the Justice Building scanning for Prim. _I don't see her._

"Miss Everdeen!" I hear a Capitol official shout.

I whip my head toward the stern voice. "What do you think you're doing?"

I open my mouth to answer but before I have a chance he's shoving me back to my place next to Peeta.

"Please resume your place next to Mr. Mellark and do not move until you are told too" He spits into my ear.

"I'm sorry sir, I'll keep an eye on her from here" Peeta says genuinely putting an arm around me.

"I was just looking for Prim" I whisper.

"I know, just wait till we get out there" He says placing the arm he had around me into one of his pockets. _One minute he thinks I'm beautiful and the next he can't wait to get his arms off of me..what's going on?_

Before I can finish processing my thoughts the bright lights hit me.


End file.
